Sonic to the X Side Story
by mkt568
Summary: I picked several Dragon Ball Z Movies and Specials and placed them in the Sonic Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Jules, The Father of Sonic

Shortly before crashing on Mobius, Sonic (back when he was known as Olgilvie) had a legacy to live up to in the form of his father, Jules, a low-class Nikuhog warrior whose power rivaled that of Black Doom, king of the Nikuhogs. While Olgilvie was being prepared to be sent to Mobius, Jules and his crew are on an assignment to exterminate all the life forms of Planet Psychee. After the planet is seemingly devoid of all other life, Jules and crew rest up and celebrate their victory... Until one remaining warrior catches him (and loudly claiming "I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!") off guard and decides to give him the "gift" of seeing the future. This gives him the ability to see the destruction of Planet Niku, and almost the entire Nikuhog race along with it, at the hands of their master, Eggman (_the Jim Cummings version_). Also, he sees the salvation of the planet Mobius through his son, Olgilvie.

Meanwhile, this prediction becomes reality when Eggman decides to destroy the entire Nikuhog race. Within Eggman's spaceship, Eggman is being briefed by his top two henchmen, Orbot and Cubot, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Nikuhogs' strength constantly grows after each battle. Orbot informs Eggman that a band of low-class Nikuhogs had taken over Psychee in just a few days. Cubot states that the job to take Psychee had been in the pool for months, and that not even Eggman's elite squadrons could take Psychee so easily. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot contemplate the fate of the Nikuhogs due to the growing power of the species and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Nikuhogs might pose a great threat to them in the future. Orbot advises Eggman to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem. Cubot and his elite SwatBOTs are ordered to eradicate Jules and his teammates.

Jules dismisses the visions he had, and goes to join his team on Planet Purk, but soon discovers his friends are all dead save for his best friend Blur. Blur informs Jules that Eggman is planning to destroy the Nikuhogs due to their growing power. Jules tells Blur that they'll get him to a healing planet and save him, but before he can finish, Blur dies in his arms. Jules changes his agenda and plans to go to Black Doom and warn him of the situation, but they are cut short when he is ambushed by Cubot and his elites. He battles the ones responsible, and defeats them all, but is easily overwhelmed by a single mouth blast from Cubot. He is left severely injured, but manages to make it back to Planet Niku. Though Jules attempts to convey the danger that they are all in to the other Nikuhogs, since he has now realized that Eggman is going to destroy them all, everyone laughs at his claim and Jules alone begins one final assault against Eggman.

Doing away with many of his minor SwatBOTs and sending the Final Spiral Cannon to Eggman himself, Jules seems about to change the future. However, Eggman counters this with his Supernova Bomb, which kills Jules, many of his own SwatBOTs, and destroys Planet Niku itself, all while uttering a maniacal laugh. As he is dying, Jules sees one more vision of the future: his son Olgilvie facing Eggman. Being assured that Olgilvie would be the one to kill Eggman; Jules gives a small smile as he disintegrates along with the planet. As the planet is on the verge of blowing up, Eggman continues laughing at its destruction, as well as telling Cubot and Orbot to watch the "beautiful fireworks". After his demise, Jules wishes his son, Olgilvie, to take care. At the same moment, Olgilvie, who is still in the space pod, wakes up.

Elsewhere, having just completed an assignment on a far-off world, Shadow is informed by E-123 of their home world's destruction (But it's ok because they're going to Dairy Queen!). His pride keeps him from expressing his shock, and he remains outwardly emotionless. Soon afterward, Olgilvie's space pod touches down on Mobius, where he is found by an elderly man named Sir Charles, and giggles happily in the old man's arms (Until he lets go of him and hits his head into a cliff). Charles then decides to care for the boy as his own nephew, and renames him Sonic.

Just when he thinks he's dead, Jules wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Niku. He is being treated by two froglike aliens: Dre, the village doctor, and his son Twopock. Jules remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Dre says that the name of the planet is Planet Nikai, so Jules starts to wonder if he is in the past.

Two soldiers then arrive in a spaceship and declare they are going to conquer Planet Nikai. Jules confronts and kills the big one with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. The other soldier tries to punch Jules, but the Nikuhog dodges and kills him using an Energy Blast. The mayor and the villagers come to thank their violent savior, but Jules flies away to hang out in a cave.

Twopock arrives at the cave with a basket of food his father told him to take to Jules. At first, Jules tells Twopock to leave, but he eventually eats the young alien's food. Twopock comes back again with food multiple times, and Jules seems to be growing tolerant of him. Meanwhile, a member of Eggman's race, Brutus, says it has been ten days since they have not heard from the soldiers Jules killed, so he decides to investigate Planet Nikai himself.

Brutus arrives on Planet Nikai with eight soldiers, but immediately kills one of them because he was standing in front of him. Then, he has the idea to impersonate the Galactic Police and, wearing white cloaks, he and his soldiers go to meet the indigenous population of Planet Nikai.

They arrive at the place where Dre is healing a young kid with his special medicine, and Brutus remarks that the fluid has the power to heal wounds instantly. He and his soldiers tell the population that they came in pursuit of a pair of evildoers who were targeting Planet Nikai for its abundant resources. The Nikai say that Jules already took care of the pair, and Brutus tells them that they will get a nice reward if they allow him to meet Jules.

Looking at Brutus, Twopock remarks that he has blood on his right arm. Afraid, he goes to the cave where Jules is hanging out. While Twopock is telling Jules that he has a bad feeling about the aliens who are in the village, Brutus and his men start terrorizing the planet. Twopock then begs Jules to help them, and Jules accepts, remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Purk.

Jules saves Dre from the soldiers, and when he sees Brutus, he confuses him for Eggman and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Brutus counterattacks by giving Jules some kicks powered by his mecha boots, then he begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe.

With Jules's energy dropping fast, Brutus prepares to deliver the finishing blow, but Twopock leaps forward in an act of courage to save him. However, Brutus notices this and shoots him with his Death Razor Gun to eliminate the Nikai for good. Seeing this, Jules becomes infuriated. For a short second, Jules's anger causes him to see Brutus as Eggman, remembering his betrayal of the Nikuhog race, and he becomes determined to avenge his crew and his newly found friend.

Jules obtains a tremendous amount of energy, formed into waves flowing through his body, and with his might, he turns into the almighty Super Hedgehog. The two warriors continue fighting, but with Jules's newfound powers, he easily defeats Brutus and his minions.

As a last resort, Brutus throws a Death Bomb at Jules, intending to kill him with the last gasp of his energy in his mech suit, but it is pushed back by Jules's Final Spiral Cannon. With an extra push, Jules also joins his own remaining energy with Brutus', making the final blow and sending Brutus into the depths of space. The villagers cheer on Jules, proud of his fantastic efforts, and Jules smiles and gives them a thumbs up.

Later on, however, Brutus is seen floating through space, barely alive in his mech suit. His spaceship's men quickly take care of him, putting him under respiratory assistance. As he recovers he recalls back this incredible transformation, and informs his crew to warn his descendants about it (presenting how Eggman's family came to know about and fear the legend of the Super Hedgehog).

And so, Jules made his way off of Planet Nikai, bidding goodbye to the friends he made. He had found a new purpose in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Void

Three years have passed since Sonic defeated Knuckles at the 23rd World Battle Royale. The villain, Naugus, is on a vengeful quest to become Guardian of Mobius. In order to have his wish fulfilled, his servants kidnap Sonic's son Chucky to get the Chaos Emerald he is carrying. Naugus then summons the Chaos Force using the Chaos Emeralds and wishes for eternal life. Sonic must combine forces with his archrival Knuckles in order to save the world. With Knuckles', and later Tails', help, Sonic is able to defeat Naugus' evil servants and rescue Chucky.

Feeling responsible for Naugus, Athair arrives and confronts him. However, he is unable to defeat him, and in a last ditch effort Athair decides to sacrifice himself to kill Naugus. However, Knuckles and Sonic arrive in time to take on Naugus, but after a long hard battle, they find themselves defeated and exhausted. Naugus opens a portal to the Void in order to trap everyone within.

With time running out, and with Mobius moments away from being sucked into oblivion, Sonic realizes that the massive dormant power that lies within his two year old son is Mobius' last hope against the Void. Chucky's hidden power appears, and he sends Naugus into the portal, trapping him inside, and saving the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Strongest of Mobius

It has been 5 months since Future Silver arrived and warned the Freedom Fighters of the threat that will be the Cyborgs. Chucky and Hamlin are searching for the Chaos Emeralds that have all been gathered in the frozen Northern Mountains (with the latter obviously wanting to wish for underwear). Before they reach them, the Chaos Force is summoned by Dr. Warpnik, a mad scientist who wishes for his mentor, Dr. Plague, to be released from his icy prison. Meanwhile, Knuckles is ambushed by three mysterious warriors and knocked out cold while trying to defend Chucky and Hamlin. Later on, Chucky has a weird dream about him and Piccolo.

Warpnik then kidnaps The Turtle Hermit and Rouge, thinking that The Turtle Hermit is the world's strongest and a suitable body for Plague, whose own body was destroyed, leaving him only as a brain. The Turtle Hermit is tested by Warpnik's Bio-Warriors, and, despite putting up a decent fight while being outnumbered three to one, is ultimately defeated. Rouge then reveals that Sonic is the strongest, just as he approaches Plague's fortress to save his friends. Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally confront Hamlin and Chucky on what they know about the group who kidnapped Rouge and The Turtle Hermit.

After reaching the fortress, Sonic is attacked by the Bio-Warriors, but easily defeats them with the Warp, and is also joined by Chucky and Tails. They then arrive at Plague's lab where Rouge is being held, but run into Knuckles, who was brainwashed into returning to his old ways when he was captured earlier. Sonic and Knuckles then fight each other, but Chucky's anger causes the mind-controlling device on Piccolo to break. Warpnik tries to shoot Tails and Rouge with his machine gun-arm, but is beaten by The Turtle Hermit.

Plague then breaks out of the wall, revealing his brain to be inside a huge robot and killing Dr. Warpnik accidentally. Realizing that he was being controlled, Knuckles attacks Dr. Plague, only to be brushed aside. As Plague jumps into the air, Sonic, Tails, and The Turtle Hermit fire the Master-Student Turtle Destruction Wave, which does nothing to Plague. Sonic, Chucky, Tails, Knuckles, and The Turtle Hermit then attack Plague, but are unable to win. Sonic then fires his Warp Turtle Destruction Wave and shoots Plague into space. Plague decides to destroy Mobius with his Planet Geyser energy wave and move on to another world, but Knuckles and Chucky are able to stop him for a while. Meanwhile, Sonic has been collecting energy for a Soul Blast; when it is ready, Sonic launches it at Plague and destroys the mad scientist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Mighty Christmas Tree

One year, two months and fifteen days after the Dr. Plague incident.

_Twas the Week before Christmas and deep in the wood_

_Chucky, Tails and Rouge look as hard as they could._

_They were looking for a tree that was strong, not thin_

_And for some other reason they were joined by Hamlin._

Tails made a compliment to Rouge that she is looking pretty portly now. Not wanting to tell him and Chucky that she is four months pregnant with Shadow's child, Rouge made a lie that she has been eating a lot since she broke up with Vector. The gang goes to bed that evening, unaware of the threat approaching their planet.

In the morning, they face a new threat that starts with the burning of a forest, caused by the impact of a cosmic object, in which Chucky and Tails rescue the forest animals and a small dragon Chucky named Hermes. Although they are able to restore the forest to its normal state with the Chaos Emeralds and find the perfect tree, Hermes does not return and stays with Chucky, much to Sally's fury. Sonic then shows a nearby cave to let Chucky keep the dragon with him. Later, the cosmic object that crashed and caused the forest fire earlier reveals itself to be a probe, and shortly thereafter, Mobius is visited by an unfriendly group of aliens under the leadership of a Nikuhog. Upon arriving, they plant a seed which grows the Deadliest Christmas Tree in the Universe, a plant that sucks the life and Christmas joy of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert. At King Lazaar's request, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, and Charmy investigate and try to destroy the Tree, but they are unsuccessful. They are then confronted by the aliens (who introduce themselves as the misfit minions) whilst their leader watches from inside the spaceship. Eventually, Tails, Vector, Espio, and Charmy are defeated by the misfit minions, with only Sonic remaining as the one who can hold his own against them.

During the ensuing battle, Charmy is rescued by Chucky, who had just arrived, and demonstrates his incredible fighting skills by easily taking out one minion. He is then encountered by the aliens' leader Scourge, a Nikuhog who bears a striking resemblance to Sonic (save for having green fur and blue eyes instead of reverse). Scourge gives Chucky a choice to either join him or die with Christmas. Chucky refuses to join Scourge, and is saved in time thanks to the arrival of Knuckles. However, Scourge ambushes and blasts him from behind, having Chucky where he wants him, he notices Chucky's regrown tail and creates an artificial moon, forcibly turning Chucky into a Werehog and sets him on Sonic, who is almost crushed to death in Chucky's hand until Hermes arrives and calms Chucky down. But when Scourge attacks Hermes, Chucky is angered and turns on Scourge, who fires an attack at Chucky. Before the attack can make contact, Sonic manages to cut his son's tail off and restore him to normal. Cradling the little one in his arms, Sonic threatens Scourge. Angry and impressed at the same time, Scourge sets his misfit minions on Sonic, who uses the Warp and makes quick work of them while Knuckles unsuccessfully fights Scourge again. Sonic and Scourge then fight, with Sonic having the upper hand, until Scourge pushes his power further by eating a fruit from the Christmas Tree.

_And what happened then, well on Mobius they say_

_Scourges power grew thirty times that day._

With his new power, Scourge dominates Sonic and beats him to the point that he is no longer able to fight, even with the use of the Warp 20.

Slowly recovering while Scourge is distracted by the rest of the Freedom Fighters, whom he brutally dispatches, Sonic decides to use the Soul Blast. Despite gaining energy from the living, he is not able to attack Scourge as he counterattacks with the Noel Blaster, neutralizing Sonic's Soul Blast. Unable to gather more energy from living beings, Sonic decides to steal the Christmas Joy from inside the Christmas Tree itself. Eventually successful in creating the Soul Blast, Sonic sees his opportunity, and fires it straight into Scourge, who is carried up the trunk of the Christmas Tree and destroyed along with the Tree when the Soul Blast explodes. With the terror now over, the Freedom Fighters return to their homes to celebrate Christmas.

Sonic got his own restaurant named after him.

Sally got a GPS to keep track of Chucky.

Chucky got the latest dictionary and encyclopedia for his homework.

Though Buddhist, Tails got a tool kit for his inventions

Knuckles got a water purifier and a new cowboy hat.

Vector got tickets for his friends to see his next baseball game.

As Jews, Espio and Charmy ate Italian and went to see a movie.

Rouge got a new wardrobe.

Shadow was off planet trying to become a Super Hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Lord Quill

Eight months have passed since Scourge attacked Mobius, and now the next threat to it has arrived. An asteroid alert is wreaking havoc all over the planet as it is going to destroy Mobius. Sonic and Tails go to deflect the asteroid off course so it does not hit Mobius. They have been told they cannot destroy it because it is inhabited, and at the time they do not know who inhabits it. They attempt to move it using a combined Turtle Destruction Wave, but apparently miss and are blown away by the fierce winds produced by the near-clash of the asteroid with Mobius.

The asteroid passes near Mobius but misses the crash, exploding soon afterward. However, a spaceship from the asteroid lands on Mobius, full of soldiers who serve Lord Quill. Along with his crew of vicious fighters, he has traveled from planet to planet wreaking chaos, and Mobius is his new target. The way they dominate a planet is to literally change its atmosphere, Terra-freezing the planet. By conforming it to their liking, they make it more suitable for themselves and almost unbearable for any other people, including the native occupants of the planet. Later they transform the planet into a giant spaceship, and move on to find a new planet to conquer.

Upon their landing, a nearby Chucky attempts to stop Quill's soldiers. Quill notices the Chaos Emerald Chucky has on his hat. After reading Rouge's mind, Quill learns about the Chaos Emeralds and how to get them. Lord Quill has by now aged hundreds of years and is rapidly approaching the end of his life, so he sends his minions to gather the Chaos Emeralds, and uses them to restore his youth and health; like King Knuckles before him, being fully restored gave him a far greater power.

Sonic, along with his son Chucky and Knuckles arrive and square off against Quill's team and manage to defeat them all. The final battle against Quill is left in the hands of Sonic. Sonic is able to take Quill on in an incredibly fierce battle. Quill gains the upper hand with his Power of Darkness technique and pummels Sonic around. As Sonic is on the verge of giving up, Quill's taunts combined with the sight of such pointless slaughter pushes Sonic over the edge and he transforms into a Dark Super Hedgehog. With his new power, Sonic easily dominates Quill and destroys one of his arms.

Now, Quill reveals his Echidna nature by regrowing his arm and removing his helmet, and transforms into a giant version of himself. King Lazaar reveals that Quill was one of the rare Super Echidnas, who began to misuse their power to the point that the Echidnas used the Super Force to banish them from Chidnai forever. In his new form, Quill turns the tables on Sonic again.

Knuckles intervenes and attempts to fight Quill but is easily beaten. In a surprising move, Knuckles tears off his ears and tells Chucky to whistle. Exploiting a weakness of all Echidnas, their extremely sensitive hearing, Chucky's whistling is able to bring Quill to his knees.

Knuckles gives what little strength he has left to Sonic in his battle against Quill. Thanks to Knuckles, Sonic is able to use the Warp, and manages to punch a hole through Quill's stomach, weakening the Super Echidna severely. Sonic flies up above the clouds to deliver the final blow to Quill with a Soul Blast powered-up from energy taken from the sun. The Soul Blast heads straight into the freezing generator, taking Quill with it and destroying him.

Following Quill's defeat and the end of the threat, the friends reunite and are given Holy Beans by Big. Back at Turtle House, The Turtle Hermit waking up from his nap which he started before the aliens landed, and he wishes that something interesting would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Nega's Revenge

Three months have passed since Lord Quill attacked Mobius. The story begins with a flashback to when Eggman destroyed Planet Niku, and Eggman's brother, Nega's ship picks up Sonic's space pod escaping the system. Nega calls off the order to have it destroyed and lets it go, believing it to be no threat to him. More than twenty-five years later, Nega unexpectedly discovers that his brother and father were killed by a Nikuhog, something he disregards at first, believing that no Nikuhog could generate enough power to kill anyone in his family. Nega shows no compassion for his fallen brother, but is angered that people in his family were slain by a Nikuhog, and thinks that Eggman and his father have dishonored his family by doing so. Soon after, Nega and his "Armored Squadron" travel to Mobius with the plan to kill the Nikuhog who damaged his family's honor (even though Silver was not in that period of time). Upon arrival, his forces ambush Sonic and his friends on a camping trip, and after battling Frenchy, Stretch, and Chrome Dome, Sonic is wounded by an energy blast launched by Nega that was meant to kill Chucky, although he had enough strength left over to counter with an energy blast at Nega, which he effortlessly parried, to which Nega then realized that he was most likely going to survive and then tried to finish him off with a Death Flash, but he escaped underwater. This encounter leads him to speculate that Sonic might be a Super Hedgehog, and thus explains how Eggman could have been killed by Sonic. Undaunted, he tells the Armored Squadron to find and destroy them.

Hermes reawakens Tails during the aftermath of assault by the Armored Squadron, and Tails then ponders Sonic's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Sonic and Chucky emerge near a bank, and Sonic loses consciousness due to his injury sustained from Nega's blast. Chucky takes his father to shelter within a cave, but they are sealed away within a cavern due to Chrome Dome, Stretch and Frenchy blasting the landscape in an attempt to kill the wounded Sonic. They assume their efforts are enough to have killed Sonic, to which Nega disagrees, stating that while he could just destroy Mobius, he would personally prefer ensuring Sonic was dead seeing his corpse with his own eyes. Meanwhile, Tails, Hamlin and Hermes, while hiding from the Armored Squadron, search for Sonic until Hermes, picking up Chucky's scent, discover the cave Sonic and Chucky are trapped within. When Tails uses an Energy Blast to bring down the rock pile blocking the entrance, they narrowly manage to avoid drawing Stretch's attention thanks to a Pterodactyl going by Stretch while the latter was trying to find where the energy his scouter detected came from.

After Tails sets up shelter in a small cave with Sonic, Chucky flies off to obtain Holy Beans from Chao on his tower. After obtaining the beans, he is ambushed by the squadron, but just as he is about to be mercilessly beaten, Knuckles arrives on the scene and saves him from the attack. Knuckles proceeds to battle the warriors, and effortlessly kills Chrome Dome with a homing energy blast. He continues to fight Frenchy and Stretch, but is trapped for a moment in Stretch's Bind Wave allowing Frenchy to chase down the fleeing Chucky. However, Knuckles proves far too powerful for the attack to work on him, and he back fires it on Stretch, which kills the soldier outright. Knuckles then ambushes Frenchy in a forest, but Nega arrives and blasts Knuckles through the chest.

Nega then orders Frenchy to track down Chucky as a near-dead Knuckles falls to the ground below, with Knuckles, thinking that Nega was Eggman, claiming out of shock that Eggman should have been dead before being blasted multiple times. Chucky arrives at the cave with the Holy Beans a short time later, but Frenchy arrives and destroys the bag just as he is about to give them to Tails. An outraged Tails attacks Frenchy but proves no match for the elite warrior, and as Tails is smashed down, Chucky comes to his aid, but not before giving Sonic the extra bean Big had thrown to him. As Chucky charges at Frenchy and proceeds to be thrashed around, Sonic is healed with the spare bean. Sonic walks out of the cave much to the surprise of Frenchy, who was just heading over to finish the wounded fighter off. Nega arrives moments later and during a conversation, Frenchy attacks Sonic to absolutely no affect. Sonic powers up and Frenchy is sent hurdling into a rock face. Sonic then charges at Nega, and the titanic battle begins.

After several minutes of a somewhat even fight, Nega tells of his history with his younger brother Eggman, and how he always hated his "spoiled brat" of a brother, and that he was actually planning on killing him himself one day. As the conversation continues, Nega reveals that Eggman always had the edge in strength until Nega built a transformation for his Mech beyond his brother's. The tyrant then reveals his full transformation for his vehicle, The Egg King, and proceeds to pummel Sonic easily. Even with uses of Warp and Turtle Destruction Wave, Sonic proves no match for the transformed power of Nega and finds himself completely outclassed.

However, as Nega threatens to destroy the planet, Sonic once again channels his fury to become a Super Hedgehog. Nega finds himself, like Eggman was, grossly outclassed, but summons a trump card in the form of a Supernova (the same attack Eggman used to blow up Planet Niku, and the one he used to attempt to kill Future Silver) to destroy Sonic and Mobius. However, after a stint of struggling, Sonic eventually manages to send it back with a Super Turtle Destruction Wave, sending Nega hurdling into the sun. As Nega curses Sonic, he realizes that Sonic is the Nikuhog he let escape almost three decades ago, and that he could have prevented this fate by killing the Nikuhog child when he had the opportunity. Nega then disintegrates and seemingly dies in the Sun.

Sonic, drained after his battle, is found by Tails and Chucky. They are searching for the injured Knuckles when Frenchy reappears, and attempts to attack them. However, before he can attack, he is run through and killed by a Thorn Fist Cannon from a distance. Chucky looks around for Knuckles to no avail, and the story ends with Knuckles staring at the sun and drinking some water, his wounds fully healed due to his regeneration ability.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Return of Nega

Six days remained until the Chaos Games. The story begins with the Big Metal Star. The liquid metal exterior of the star molds itself around New Chidnai, absorbing its energy. Tikal, who is now Mobius's guardian, senses the plight of her people and calls Super Hedgehog Sonic to ask for help.

Sonic, Super Hedgehog Chucky, Hamlin, Tails, Big, The Turtle Hermit and Knuckles arrive and encounter an army of robots deployed on the planet to enslave the Echidnas, whom they plan to use as biological fuel for the Big Metal Star. Sonic demands that the robots leave peacefully, but their leader emerges and reveals himself to be Nega, alive and well, in a robotic version of his fourth form. Nega admits that he was indeed burned critically in the fires of the Sun, but survived and is now back for revenge. As the others engage the robots, Sonic prepares to battle Nega alone.

At first the Freedom Fighters have trouble penetrating the armor of Nega's Cyclopean Guards, but Knuckles instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the robots. However, there are too many to handle and the warriors are captured along with the Echidnas. However, Knuckles remains on the battlefield long enough to unleash a devastating attack which destroys the robots completely. He flies for the Big Metal Star to free his friends.

Sonic battles Meta-Nega, but it is apparent that Sonic, even in Super Hedgehog form, is no match for Nega's "new metallic form", which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Nega reveals that the Big Metal Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any problems or glitches that may occur (like Nega's arm getting torn off for example) while also strengthening him in such a way that it can't happen the same way twice. Sonic goes in for a final attack, but Nega grabs him and starts to strangle him. Shadow suddenly appears and saves Sonic, himself transforming into a Super Hedgehog. However, they are both still no match for Nega, and are only able to win by combining their power and unleashing a devastating attack which destroys Nega.

However, a whole army of Meta-Negas immediately shows up: to remedy the loss of one Meta-Nega, the Big Metal Star has created a thousand. Outnumbered and drained of energy, Sonic and Shadow are captured and transported to the Big Metal Star's core to be used as energy to power it. It is here that Sonic and Shadow finally learn the truth about Nega's survival: following his death at Sonic's hands, he was not destroyed completely, but his remains floated through space for a while, including pieces of his brain. A nearby computer chip gained sentience, assimilated a field of metal spaceship parts and combined them all into a spaceship, the Big Metal Star, and among these were the remains of Nega's brain, which merged with the main computer and took control, which means that in a way, Nega is the Big Metal Star. Nega begins draining Sonic and Shadow of their energy, but they flood the circuitry with too much power and overload it, causing it to collapse. All the Meta-Negas are destroyed and the prisoners are freed.

As the others evacuate, Sonic and Shadow face Nega alone. Nega takes the form of a wired, mutant-like giant being and grabs Sonic, squashing him to death until Shadow slices Nega's arm off, giving Sonic enough time to fire an energy beam into Nega and destroy him once and for all. The Big Metal Star exits New Chidnai's atmosphere and explodes.

Sonic and Shadow fall from the sky near the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and everyone rejoices. They then realize that Shadow is nowhere to be found, and Sonic looks up at the sky, knowing where he is. Indeed, Shadow is flying in space in his Space Pod (which he used to follow Sonic to New Chidnai) with the computer chip from the Big Metal Star in his hands. He crushes it and heads back to Mobius.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Super Cyborg

Four days remain until the Chaos Games. Following the death of Dr. Gerald Robotnik at the hands of Jet and Wave, the Doctor's Super Computer continues working on three new Cyborgs (Cyborg M, Mullet, Cyborg N Nexus and Cyborg P Pedro).

In Station Square, Sally is shopping with Super Hedgehog Sonic and Super Hedgehog Chucky. After finishing their shopping, the family peacefully sits in a restaurant, eating dinner with Future Silver and the other Freedom Fighters, until two strange looking people float into the air, and attack the building with Combined Energy Ball attack.

Immediately, Chucky grabs Sally and flies away from Station Square, wanting to keep his mother safe. While Sonic flies out of the building with Future Silver, and up to the two people who attacked. Sonic notices he cannot sense their energy, and recognizes them as two of Dr. Gerald Robotnik's Cyborgs. Both Cyborgs introduce themselves, the tall muscular one is Nexus, and the small one is Pedro. Sonic and Future Silver leave for an uninhabited arctic area, not wanting to put the citizens of Station Square in harm's way. Elsewhere, Chucky leaves Sally in a safe area, flying back to help his Dad. On his way, he meets up with Tails, who also decides to help Sonic.

Sonic, Future Silver and the two Cyborgs arrive at a Glacier, preparing to fight. But before they can, another Cyborg appears, Mullet who, after introducing himself, starts to fight Super Hedgehog Sonic, leaving Future Silver to fight both Cyborgs alone. Sonic and Mullet exchanges blows, with Mullet slowly gaining the upper hand. Future Silver is also being beaten by Nexus and Pedro's teamwork. Sensing Sonic and Future Silver fighting, Shadow arrives at the scene, with Chucky and Tails close behind. Shadow flies to his son, deciding to take on Pedro.

Super Hedgehog Chucky and Tails arrive, and take cover in a rut. While watching the fights, Chucky wants to help, but Tails pulls him back, telling him they should leave it to Sonic and the others. The battles continue, with the Cyborgs dominating the Nikuhogs. Knowing they cannot win this way, Shadow and Future Silver stand, transforming into their Super Hedgehog forms. Future Silver dashes at Nexus with his sword in his hand, as Knuckles arrives to assist Sonic in his fight. Nexus rushes at Future Silver, but ends up being slicing in half by Future Silver's sword.

At the same time, Shadow punches Pedro, decapitating him. Mullet, who has been fighting on par with Super Hedgehog Sonic, sees his allies beaten, grins. Parts of Nexus and Pedro rise from the ground, and fly towards the remaining Cyborg. He absorbs the components, resulting in his fusion into Super Cyborg Mullet.

With his new transformation, Mullet's power increases greatly, changing the battle's outcome yet again. The Freedom Fighters attack, but are easily beaten. Knowing there is no way they can beat him by themselves, Sonic prepares a Soul Blast. Meanwhile, Shadow tries to stop the Cyborg, but he gets blasted by an energy wave. Using his remaining energy, Future Silver attacks Super Mullet, but his sword breaks in the process and he gets blasted by an energy wave as well. Knowing about Sonic's Soul Blast technique, Super Mullet charges a S.S. Deadly Bomber and Knuckles tries to stop him, but he fails like the others.

With the other Freedom Fighters knocked out, Super Mullet tries to attack Sonic, but Sonic absorbs the Soul Blast's energy into his body. He then destroys the Cyborg menace in a style similar to that of his Spin Attack technique.

As Cyborgs Mullet, Nexus, and Pedro are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gerald Robotnik's Super Computer shuts down for good, while still shouting the words "Sonic must die!" At the end, Sonic and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Knuckles and Shadow are sitting back-to-back on a small rock in the sea, isolated from the celebration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Legendary Nikuhog

Two days remain until the Chaos Games. While at a picnic, during a painful singing session courtesy of Tails, a massive ship arrives. Out comes Rob O' the Hedge, one of the few surviving Nikuhogs. He invites Shadow to rule a New Planet Niku. Shadow initially refuses until Rob O' appeals to Shadow's ego by asking him to kill the Legendary Super Hedgehog that has completely destroyed the South Galaxy.

Super Hedgehog Chucky, Future Silver, Tails, a drunk Turtle Hermit, and Hamlin departed with Shadow (Future Silver's reasons being to try and stop his father from doing something stupid, as Silver was suspicious of Rob O'' motives).

Sonic (powered out of his Super Hedgehog form at Sally's request) is waiting with Sally for a school interview to try to get Chucky into the school. Sonic is then called telepathically by King Lazaar and then teleports to King Lazaar's planet. At King Lazaar's planet, King Lazaar explains that he has sensed the Legendary Super Nikuhog in the South Galaxy and he sends Sonic to stop him.

At first, the group believes that Rob O' has good intentions and honestly wants to create a new Planet Niku, besides Future Silver who does not trust Rob O' and tries to stop Shadow. Later on, it is revealed that the planet is on a collision course with a large comet, Black Comet. In addition, Super Hedgehog Chucky, Tails, and Future Silver stumble upon the fact that the city on New Planet Niku is in ruin, and thus obviously not usable. Also, there is slave labor commencing on the planet. Chucky and the others interfere, but a punch to the air from Tails is enough to drive away reinforcements. Tails then begins to show off, until he accidentally punches Sonic in the face when the latter warps in to New Planet Niku, presumably from following the Super Hedgehog's trail.

Soon after Chucky, Future Silver, Tails, The Turtle Hermit, Hamlin, and Shadow arrive; a report comes in that the Legendary Super Hedgehog is attacking another planet. Shadow takes Rob O'' son, Maurice (who is completely covered in a brown cloak), and investigates.

While Shadow and Maurice are investigating the attack on the neighboring, Chucky, Future Silver and Tails go out to investigate the new Planet Niku. They find a slave colony strip mining the planet to send energy to the palace. Chucky, Future Silver and Tails quickly break up the slave labor going on at the colony. This is also when Sonic arrives on the planet to be punched by Tails. Rob O' also first meets Sonic during this scene, and immediately identifies him as Jules' son.

Shortly afterwards, Shadow and Maurice return. Upon arrival, Shadow expresses annoyance at Rob O' for failing to tell him where The Legendary Super Hedgehog is, as he cannot find it without knowing its location. Shadow notes that Sonic is at the palace and expresses annoyance at his presence despite his "not being on the guest list." He then tells Sonic to stay out of his way as he tries to find and kill the Legendary Super Hedgehog. The first time that Maurice sees Sonic he immediately recognizes him and gets extremely angry. A fight almost breaks out between Sonic and Maurice, where Sonic notices all his limbs are robotic, until Rob O' brings the latter back under control by using a mind-control device put on him when he was a teenager.

Rob' O explains to Sonic that when Planet Niku exploded, his son suffered severe injuries saving his life. The only part of his body that could be saved was his brain, so Rob O' transferred it to a robot that would look like Maurice if he could grow up. Rob O' took off his son's cloak and revealed his son's true appearance and his new name, Metal Sonic. Unfortunately for Rob O', Metal Sonic has found a way to bypass the mind-control which the device has over him.

During this scene we are told, by Rob O', other portions of Metal Sonic's past. Metal Sonic apparently was disturbed and emotionally unstable as a kid and blew up at least one planet. During his teen years, when Rob O' tries to restrain Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic then elbows Rob O' causing him permanent blindness and a scar over his left eye. After this incident, Rob O' was struck with the fear of Metal Sonic's unnatural Nikuhog strength, so he was forced to have a scientist develop a ring to control his power, an incident that nearly resulted in Metal Sonic killing Rob O'. However, after the ring worked, Rob O' decided to use Metal Sonic to conquer the universe. Later on that night, Rob O' walks into Metal Sonic's room and tries to figure out why Metal Sonic is resisting his control, until he realizes that Sonic and Metal Sonic were born on the same day. Metal Sonic was born with a power level of 10,000 while Sonic was born with power level of 2, according to two scientists of Planet Niku on the day they were born.

It is said that Sonic cried constantly, keeping Metal Sonic awake for days on end. From then on Metal Sonic would constantly hold a grudge against Sonic, and Sonic's arrival was most likely the reason he was resisting his control. After Rob O' reflects on the past, Metal Sonic attacks Sonic during the night. It is in this fight that we see Metal Sonic in his Super Hedgehog form (_Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes_). Towards the end of the fight Rob O' reasserts control over Metal Sonic and forces him to stop attacking Sonic. He barely manages to do so, foreshadowing things to come.

Eventually Chucky, Silver and Tails bring the slaves they freed back to the palace, and they identify Metal Sonic as the one that attacked their planet. Then Rob O' decides to reveal the truth about why he brought Shadow and the others onto the planet. Metal Sonic walks towards Sonic shouting, "Olgilvie!" repeatedly. Metal Sonic goes into his Super Hedgehog form again while in the walk towards Sonic. Shadow transforms into a Super Hedgehog and kicks Metal Sonic on the shoulder, but the attack has no effect. He then fires a Chaos Spear Bomber at Metal Sonic, to no effect as well. Metal Sonic soon rages out of Rob O'' control and becomes a monstrous behemoth of a Super Hedgehog, his most powerful form, the Legendary Super Hedgehog (_Metal Sonic Kai from Knuckles' Chaotix_). Shadow, stunned by Metal Sonic's power, falls to the ground, eyes wide with fear.

Metal Sonic, raged beyond control, destroys the strip mines and the slaves' home planet. Metal Sonic goes after Sonic and Chucky in a chase, destroying forests and slaves with a barrage of energy blasts. Then Rob O' decides to reveal the entire story to Shadow about his son and his own near-execution at Shadow's father's hands, as well as their desire for revenge, if not for Black Doom, then his son, at least. The chase stops and Sonic turns Super Hedgehog. Chucky powers up and then Silver comes to help and also transforms into his Super Hedgehog form. This is when the action really starts. To make it short, the battle is Metal Sonic in his Legendary Super Hedgehog form versus Sonic, Chucky, and Silver in their Super Nikuhog forms (Sonic stated that Metal Sonic wins round one, but then it gets to round 2). The battle gets intense, but remains completely one-sided.

Then Knuckles shows up after Metal Sonic defeats the boys and saves Chucky from a would-be-fatal attack. Knuckles then gets around to handing out everyone Holy beans. Not long after, the four warriors then decide to gang up on a patient Metal Sonic, who stands on a thin cliff. In only a matter of scenes, all four of them become annihilated by Metal Sonic again; Sonic continuously gets punched in the face, Silver and Chucky are both brutally clotheslined, and Knuckles is kicked twice, and then blown meters away from an Energy Blast into a cliff. Recovering from the blast, Knuckles attempts to get Shadow to fight. In shock, he refuses, and is abandoned by Knuckles. Meanwhile, Sonic is having a hard time doing anything to Metal Sonic, except giving him a good time. Shadow, rediscovers his inner Super Hedgehog pride, transforms into his Ascended Super Hedgehog form once again, and joins the fight against Metal Sonic. His efforts, however, are futile as he is blown directly into a cliff and knocked unconscious. Metal Sonic later finds his father, Rob O', attempting to flee inside a Nikuhog space pod, leaving his son to die in the explosion of the planet. Metal Sonic crushes the pod in return, and throws it directly at the comet.

Knuckles tells everyone to channel their power to Sonic so he can defeat Metal Sonic. One by one they comply, except Shadow. While gathering energy, Sonic suffers at the hands of Metal Sonic; he is blown across the landscape by energy blasts, clotheslines, and very powerful punches. Finally, on the brink of defeat, Sonic convinces Shadow to help him. Sonic then uses all the power that the Freedom Fighters gave him to power one punch, defeating Metal Sonic.

After dispatching Metal Sonic, Black Comet destroys the planet. However, the Freedom Fighters and remaining slaves manage to escape in the Pod Co spaceship Knuckles used to get there. In the end, Sonic and Chucky Mach 5000 back to their house, and ultimately confront an angry Sally. Sonic then tells Sally that his favorite hobbies are reading and sports (the same phrase that Sally wanted Sonic to say at the school interview). Sally then faints out of exasperation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

History of Silver

Thanksgiving Day, Age 766, the day of Future Sonic's tragic death from a radical Heart Virus and the death of the Freedom Fighters at the hands of Jet and Wave around six months later on May 12, Age 767. Unfortunately, the Freedom Fighters are unable to be wished back to life because the Chaos Emeralds are permanently unusable due to Knuckles' death, which also kills Athair.

The story moves thirteen years into the future, in Age 780, where we meet a fourteen year old Silver and twenty-three year old Chucky (Or has he now calls himself, Chuck). Chuck is the only one able to stand against the Cyborgs, ever since he became a Super Hedgehog after witnessing the deaths of the other Freedom Fighters. Chuck trains Silver in fighting and power, who comes very close to becoming a Super Hedgehog as well. One day, the Cyborgs attack an amusement park, Super World. Chuck and Silver arrive there for battle, and Jet takes on Chuck while Wave watches. Chuck transforms into a Super Hedgehog and, despite a few lucky hits by the Cyborg, quickly takes control of the fight.

However, Wave joins the fight and the two begin to overtake Chuck. Silver, though no match for the Cyborgs comes to Chuck's aid and fights with Wave. He manages to fight her for a minute before he is easily defeated, but Chuck saves him from death, and they both hide in the debris of the park. The Cyborgs, unable to find them, bomb the park in hopes of drawing them out of hiding. Chuck and Silver survive the blast but at the cost of Chuck's left arm, which is blown off. Chuck then gives Silver a Holy bean, saving him from death yet again. Silver brings Chuck back to Pod Co where he recovers and resumes training Silver.

The training is stopped short when the Cyborgs attack the nearby city Sunset Town. Silver pleads to fight, but Chuck knocks him unconscious to stop him from joining the battle. The one-armed Super Hedgehog ambushes Jet, and despite his handicap, puts up a long and suspenseful fight against the Cyborgs.

He meets his end when the Cyborgs gang up on him in the rain and knock him to the ground. They then use their Talon Dance technique, killing the fallen warrior. Silver is awakened when his mentor's energy vanishes. Upon searching the city, Silver finds Chuck's dead body. The rage from within him is unleashed and Silver transforms into a Super Hedgehog.

The story moves forward three years later, in Age 783. Silver walks in on Rouge while she is working on the Time Machine, all while hearing Shadow's scream from Chidnai 20 years ago, and tells her that he does not need anyone from the past helping him beat the Cyborgs since he is a Super Hedgehog. She reminds him that Chuck was also a Super Hedgehog, which obviously was not enough. A news bulletin on the radio announces that the Cyborgs are attacking Bridgetown, a nearby city, and Silver goes off to fight them despite Rouge's pleas. He finds the Cyborgs in the ruined city which they destroyed, and engages in battle with them.

However, the young Super Hedgehog is completely outclassed and can barely put up a fight. Silver is badly beaten by the merely-toying Cyborgs, and miraculously survives a large blast of energy from Wave. Silver awakens in his house with his mother Rouge by his side. After a brief talk, he decides to go in the time machine (once it's finally ready, which is about six months to a year later) to give the Heart Medicine to Sonic.

Silver returns to his timeline after the titanic battle with Super Perfect Chaos and the first thing he does is reunite with his mother. He tells her about his adventures with Sonic, Chaos and the Chaos Games and Sonic's sacrifice. Rouge was stunned when Future Silver told the part of when Shadow went berserk when he was killed by Chaos. Suddenly, on the radio turned to an emergency broadcast, telling them that the Cyborgs were causing havoc in a nearby city. Future Silver gets up and flies off to intercept them in their tracks.

In the city, Future Wave is on a blasting frenzy, destroying everything in her sight. Future Wave was mad at Future Jet for killing the guy she thought was cute. She complains that he destroys everything she likes. Suddenly, Future Jet gets shot in the face by an old man with a gun who was the father of the kid who Future Wave said was cute, and just as Future Jet was going to shoot the old man with his pistol, Future Silver arrives in his Super Hedgehog form. Future Jet and Future Android Wave were smirking at Future Silver, remembering that Future Silver tried to destroy the Cyborgs before, but he could not. Future Wave decides to kill Future Silver since she was in "a bad mood." Both Cyborgs, however, were oblivious to the fact that Future Silver has far surpassed them in strength, speed, and power due to Future Silver's intense two year training within two days via Warp Zone. Future Wave shoots a Power Blitz at Future Silver, but he dodges it and uses hyper speed to get behind her. She turns around only to be punched in the face and into a building. Future Wave gets up and charges at Future Silver, but he appears behind her using his speed. She tries to strike him, but he blocks every attack and throws her away. Future Wave shoots another Power Blitz, but he dodges it with ease.

She falls to the ground, and Future Silver gives a speech about how they feel powerless, that that's how the people of the planet feel every day. The two Cyborgs decide to tag team him and both charge, but Future Silver dodges them, and knocks Future Jet down. Future Wave shoots a huge energy blast at him, but he blocks it and blasts her in the face, yelling "This is for Chuck!" Future Wave is destroyed and Future Silver kills Future Jet with ease. After the smoke clears, Future Silver comforts the old man, and then remembers that the future is not safe yet, as there is still someone out there waiting to strike: Future Chaos.

Sometime later, Future Silver is preparing to go back to the past to tell his friends the good news, but before he can depart, he senses Future Chaos lurking in a corner and orders Rouge to go back inside. Rouge initially thinks that Future Silver has a girlfriend approaching, but Future Silver's stern silence causes her to realize that his motivations for sending her back inside are far more serious. Future Silver exposes Future Chaos's plan to kill him and steal his Time Machine. Future Chaos is shocked to know that Future Silver knows who he is, but realizes Future Silver must have already gone into the past and found out. Future Silver also tells Future Chaos that he has already killed the Cyborgs; Future Chaos shrugs this off and engages Future Silver in combat to go to the past via Future Silver's Time Machine. Future Silver says its fine as long as he can beat him, and sends Future Chaos flying with a Chaos Blast.

Future Chaos lands at a clear wasteland area and Future Silver follows. Future Chaos announces that he is going to absorb Future Silver, but Future Silver shushes him up and goes Super Hedgehog. Future Chaos also powers up and charges at Future Silver with a punch, but Future Silver blocks it and punches him, sending him flying. Future Silver appears in front of Future Chaos while he is still in the air to scare him, and Future Chaos tries to punch him, but Future Silver uses super speed to appear behind him and kicks him up, then appears above him. Future Chaos hurls an energy wave at him while still flying at him, but Future Silver knocks it off to the side and knocks Future Chaos down to the ground, where he lands on his feet. Future Chaos becomes outraged and confused as to why Future Silver is not only a lot stronger and faster than Dr. Gerald's data indicated, but is even much stronger than Future Chaos himself, just like with Future Jet and Wave.

Future Chaos turns around and gets punched in the jaw by Future Silver, who moves invisibly fast, kicks him up, uses super speed again and knocks Future Chaos to the ground, this time making a crater. Future Silver lands as Future Chaos pulls himself together, saying how this is Future Chaos's fault by killing all those people. Future Chaos gets mad and swipes at Future Silver with his tail. However, Future Silver catches it and starts spinning Future Chaos around, finally throwing him up into the air. Future Chaos flails around, and then catches himself. Unable to match Future Silver, Future Chaos becomes enraged and, saying he will destroy Mobius and finish Future Silver off, he cuffs his hands together and starts charging up a Turtle Destruction Wave. Future Chaos stops when he realizes Future Silver is powering up a huge energy blast. Future Silver quickly launches the Chaos Flash Attack which obliterates Future Chaos, thus putting a permanent end to the nightmare in his timeline. Future Silver powers down and thanks everyone for helping him through this in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Blackguards Unbound

_"Many years have passed since Bemoth was imprisoned in the heart of a star by the Lazaars as punishment for his despicable ways. But an unforeseen event broke Bemoth free of his stellar lock down. Now he is back to avenge himself and to continue his ultimate desire...subjugating the entire universe! His first task? Take over the interstellar martial arts tournament and take out Mobius's top fighters."_

According to North Lazaar, he was sealed by all four Lazaars in a star, but when Sonic teleported the devoluted, ready-to-self-explode Chaos to North Lazaar's planet, killing him and Sonic at the same time, the seal broke, allowing Bemoth to be freed.

Having another World Battle Royale funded by a millionaire for his son's birthday, Fang invites everyone on Mobius to a competition on a remote island. The Freedom Fighters all go except Shadow, and Sonic (who is still dead with North Lazaar waiting to be taken to Grand Lazaar's Planet) wishes he could compete as they watched the competition with a television. After the elimination rounds, the winners, Chucky, Future Silver (who has returned after destroying the Cyborgs and Chaos in his timeline), Tails (Vector fell in the water while he was resting, Espio lost to Future Silver, Charmy lost to Chucky, and Knuckles forfeits the match with Tails) and an ordinary fighter reach the final where Fang's students are dressed as aliens (or so it seems) and are to serve as foes for the warriors.

However, Bemoth and his pirates have changed things in secret. The first was Scally fighting Tails (which she easily won because he was hypnotized by her beauty), the second was Wag and Future Silver (Wag later transformed), the third was Chucky against Buckle, the fourth was Swash killing a Sumo wrestler by strangling him with just one arm. To this, the audience screamed in horror, and the Chaotix decided to investigate. Fang tried whatever he could to avoid getting involved, believing them to be more powerful than Chaos.

Wag managed to get the upper hand on Future Silver, Wag tried to kill Future Silver with his Devilish Blade, but Future Silver turned into an Ascended Super Hedgehog to block his sword attack and it was broken afterward, Silver kills him (by forcing his fist through his gut), as Future Silver wondered what was happening, he was attacked from behind by Bemoth, knocking him out. Shadow senses a powerful energy level and decided to fly to where his son is (bringing his son's sword along with him). Chucky senses a strong Energy Level and flew to the arena where the unconscious Tails and Future Silver lay, Vector, Charmy, and Espio tried to help take down Bemoth's gang but they are easily taken down by a few hits. Chucky turns into a Super Hedgehog and tries to fight them, but he is unsuccessful. He was about to be killed by Bemoth's Full Power Energy Ball until Knuckles uses his Thorn Fist Cannon to deflect it.

Knuckles tried to fight Bemoth, but was overwhelmed by his might. Chucky rushes to save him, but before Bemoth could finish Knuckles, Future Silver intervenes by shooting lots of energy blasts, Bemoth protected himself with the Psycho Barrier, Future Silver decided to charge at him head-on, but was intercepted by Buckle's psychic threads, which drains him of his energy, causing him to revert to his base form as Swash took this opportunity to throw a sharpened metal piece at Future Silver, Shadow saves him (by throwing Future Silver' sword in the way of the sharpened projectile). Future Silver swiftly caught his sword, and sheath and equipped himself. With only Chucky, Shadow, and Future Silver left fighting Bemoth and his gang, Shadow and Bemoth were shooting Energy Blasts at each other only for Shadow to be outmatched. Future Silver rushes to save him, but was intercepted by Scally and Buckle.

Shadow was later taken down by Bemoth when he transformed while Future Silver was getting beaten by Scally (thanks to Buckle's psychic threads to hold him in place) then was later knocked out by Bemoth's Galactic Blow to his chest. Eventually Chucky is the only one left fighting, he tried to fight Bemoth and his gang, however Bemoth is so powerful that Chucky is almost killed. Even though Fang tries to flee the island, he is sent by the audience to fight the aliens, and accidentally helps Chucky out of a tight spot, but Bemoth fired an Energy Blast causing Fang fell to the ground (comically the ground he fell on had his shape when he touched the ground).

Bemoth proceeded to squeeze Chucky to death, also saying that he wanted to thank Sonic for freeing them and that killing Chucky would give him the message while Sonic is angry of what is happening to his son (even asking King Lazaar if there was something to do, to which he only replies by shaking his head) he screamed in pain only to show his teammates out cold. After all seems lost, Sonic breaks the rules and uses Mach 5000 for a very short moment to free Chucky from Bemoth's grasp. After this, he talks with his son and then goes right back to the Special Zone.

Sonic's words of encouragement give Chucky the power he needs to stand up to Bemoth and his men. Chucky once again transforms into Hyper Hedgehog and unleashes his power. Bemoth commanded Buckle and Swash to use their psychic threads to hold him in place only to find out that it he was unaffected. Chucky kills Swash and Buckle each in one hit. Bemoth's desperate and Scally is frozen in fear of Chucky's unleashed power. As Chucky charges at them, Bemoth kills Scally by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Chucky. Chucky dodges the attack and stamps his fist into Bemoth's stomach out of his back. As a last duel, Bemoth powers up his Galactic Buster attack and Chucky prepares his Super Turtle Destruction Wave. The energies clash together, creating a blinding light through the street. In the blinding light, Chucky and Bemoth went headfirst into each other, and Chucky punched Bemoth clean through his stomach, killing him.

Chucky, Silver, and Tails are seen at the hospital healing from their injuries, the news says that it was Fang that saved Mobius (Tails and Hamlin also made fun of Fang about how he gets credit for saving the world, while they are at the hospital, and said other things about him in general). Knuckles and Shadow are seen on top of the roof in isolation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Second Coming of the Legendary Nikuhog

A Nikuhog Space pod is flying through space and crash-lands on Mobius. The crash causes a small crater to appear, and a seriously injured, but alive Super Hedgehog crawls out: Metal Sonic, the Legendary Super Hedgehog. As the weather gets colder, Metal Sonic's power decreases, and he reverts to his original Super Hedgehog state, until he finally loses consciousness and turns back into a normal robotic Nikuhog. Then, water pours over him and freezes, trapping the sleeping Metal Sonic and preserving him.

Seven years later, Manik, Silver, and Mina are looking for the Chaos Emeralds because Mina wants to see the Chaos Force. During their search, they find that there is a local village called Emerald Town that is ruled by a priest, who always seems to think that everything in the world is a curse. The village chief claims that the residents of Emerald Town are usually terrorized by a monster, and their only source of help is the priest's preaching.

Manik, Silver and Mina decide to make a plan to rid Emerald Town of the monster by leaving food for it and hiding in a trunk next to it. However, Silver and Manik's hunger gets the better of them and Silver sneaks an apple, but Mina does not allow Manik to do so, eventually smacking him across the face and causing him to cry a lot. Manik moans and cries while Mina attempts to apologize, until she finally gives in and hands him a cake. However, Silver later reveals that Manik was actually faking it, which annoys Mina.

Then, the monster appears and turns out to be a dinosaur. After a battle, the dinosaur is killed and eaten by Manik, Silver and Mina for dinner. The priest is then rejected by the villagers for not being a competent savior. With Emerald Town now a peaceful place to live, Manik, Silver and Mina depart to continue their Chaos Emerald hunt.

However, unknown to them, Manik's earlier cries caused a mysterious shattering on a layer of ice, the same layer of ice which Metal Sonic was trapped in. Metal Sonic awoke in the ice due to Manik's crying (as it reminded him to Sonic's with the same crying Metal Sonic seemed to hate Sonic from when they were babies) and shatters the ice upon becoming enraged beyond control and a Super Hedgehog.

Night time falls as Manik, Trunks and Mina fall asleep so they can continue their quest the next day to bring the Chaos Force out. Early morning Mina is awakened by loud explosions in the distant and takes off flying to investigate the explosions by the nearby lake. Here Mina is confronted by a metal blue hedgehog with long spines: Metal Sonic in his regular Super Hedgehog form.

While Metal Sonic and Mina confront each other, Manik and Silver see what is happening, and try to convince Metal Sonic to stop. But when Metal Sonic sets his eyes on Manik, his rage comes to the surface because he mistakes Manik for Sonic, due to Metal Sonic's deteriorating mental state and also due to Manik's spines and cries similar to that of Sonic. Metal Sonic turns his attention to Manik and Silver, and battles them, pounding them around with ease.

During the battle, Manik's eyes fall on the nearby last Chaos Emerald, so Silver tries to distract Metal Sonic by mooning and taunting him while Manik gets the Chaos Emerald. However, a setback occurs when Manik accidentally loses the Chaos Emerald due to his accidentally breaking a gate filled with Crystal Balls, forcing Silver to try and fight Metal Sonic seriously as well as evade him while Manik tries to find the Chaos Emerald hidden among the Crystal Balls. Eventually, Manik manages to find the Chaos Emerald and tries to unleash the Chaos Force. Unfortunately, Manik tries to summon the Chaos Force behind a waterfall so that Metal Sonic does not see him, and the Chaos Force does not appear. Just as Metal Sonic is about to finish Manik and Silver off, Charlie appears at the last minute and saves the two younger Nikuhogs.

With Silver and Manik safe for now, Charlie lands and explains that Metal Sonic is the feared Legendary Super Hedgehog, whom he battled alongside some of the other Freedom Fighters seven years ago. To his surprise, Charlie finds out Mina is also with Manik and Silver. Thinking now that Charlie is Sonic, Metal Sonic calls out Olgilvie and charges towards Charlie. Charlie then begins to fight Metal Sonic head-on. The two Nikuhogs seems to be even with one another. Just then Mina reappears and Charlie and Metal Sonic take their battle to the skies. Metal Sonic then turns his sights on Manik, Silver, and Mina who are standing on a cliff watching the battle below. Metal Sonic guides an energy ball that he throws towards the three below. Charlie, at the last second, appears in front of the others and using his power, tries to shield his brother and friends from the blast but to no avail. The blast seriously hurts the others and Charlie is the only one left standing to face Metal Sonic. Angry at this turn of events, Charlie powers up to his Hyper Hedgehog form.

Seeing as he is outmatched by Charlie's Hyper Hedgehog form as a regular Super Hedgehog, Metal Sonic follows up by powering up to his Legendary Super Hedgehog form. After a short fight, Charlie, now overpowered, could not seem to find a way to beat Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic catches Charlie in a powerful holding move, and Charlie can hardly stand the pain. Just then Charlie sees his only chance to beat Metal Sonic. Charlie taps into the inner depths of his power and breaks free of the hold by giving Metal Sonic a powerful knee to the face, which hurts Metal Sonic and distracts him so that Charlie could fly away. Charlie lures Metal Sonic into a pit of molten lava that Metal Sonic's energy ball made earlier. Metal Sonic is apparently caught and dragged into the molten lava. A weakened Charlie is rescued in time by an Echidna-dressed Tails before he could be caught in the lava himself.

To Tails' shock, Metal Sonic re-appears before their eyes having protected himself with an energy shield and knocks Tails out with one energy attack. Metal Sonic then proceeds to torture Charlie, with everyone too weak and exhausted to help.

Just as Metal Sonic is about to squeeze the life out of Charlie, Mina appears and intervenes by throwing a crystal at the huge Nikuhog that distracts him for a moment. Seeing Mina pass out after throwing the crystal angers Charlie and kicks Metal Sonic in the stomach, freeing himself from Metal Sonic's grip. Charlie angrily demands that Metal Sonic stop. However, Metal Sonic tells Charlie that he will not stop until Charlie "lies dead at his feet". Charlie transforms into his Super Hedgehog form and attacks Metal Sonic with a Super Turtle Destruction Wave, but Metal Sonic counter-attacks with an Omega Blaster and blocks Charlie's attack. The Chaos Emeralds fall out of Manik's bag and begin to glow. The glow awakens Manik who was knocked unconscious from Metal Sonic's earlier blast and arrives next to his older brother, transforms into a Super Hedgehog and fires his own Turtle Destruction Wave attack to help Charlie.

However, even with a combined Turtle Destruction Wave attack, Metal Sonic still has the upper-hand and starts to push the huge green energy bomb forward by firing multiple Energy shots at it. Manik, now afraid of losing, begins wishing Sonic was there in his mind. The Chaos Emeralds seem to hear Manik's wish and begin to shine and seemingly the Chaos Force is summoned (the clouds and sky turn black but the Chaos Force does not actually appear, thus not wasting any of its power for later). The Chaos Force seems to grant Manik's wish, and Charlie, Manik and apparently Metal Sonic surprisingly hear a familiar voice coming from the sky: their father, Sonic's voice. Somehow, Sonic appears from the dark sky and lands beside his two sons, transforms into his Super Hedgehog form, and seemingly fires his own Turtle Destruction Wave attack to assist his two sons. He coaches them in the Turtle Destruction Wave duel, which works for a short amount of time until Metal Sonic launches more energy into the bomb.

Silver, now awakened from the energy battle, sends one last ditch effort energy ball that he had been charging up at Metal Sonic and passes out. Silver's energy ball creates a barrier between Metal Sonic and his giant energy bomb. This prevents Metal Sonic from firing more Energy Blasts into the bomb to help power it forward. Seeing this opportunity gives Sonic and his sons enough time to launch all their power into the Family Turtle Destruction Wave that breaks through the bomb. Metal Sonic's last second efforts are futile as he is blasted into the sun where his chest blows open as he screams "Olgilvie!" and presumably disintegrates in the sun.

After the smoke clears, the Chaos Emeralds are scattered and Sonic is gone. With Metal Sonic now dead, Mina is angry because Charlie did not come earlier to help her. Silver says he would like to have a snack and walks still wearing the priest's necklace with Manik following him as he walks. Tails is still stuck in the rock that he was blasted into and says "Hey there! That's all fine and everything but what happens to me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Metal Madness

A group of strangely colored humanoids emerge from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations, Dr. Zachary and Finitevus among others, are congratulated by their employer, Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Mobians" into the strongest fighters on Mobius. Despite warnings from his cousin, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his unfinished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank.

As Fang has not yet paid Wave the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the 25th World Battle Royale, she begins smashing Fang's House up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Fang, cowering, tries to tell Wave that he has not gotten the money yet, but she does not believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Tails, Melody, Silver, and Manik, who are waiting outside (and taking a break from fusion training).

Fang is visited by a man who claims to be the cousin of the champion's old martial arts rival, Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Fang into visiting his laboratory island to fight his Bio-Warriors, as Jaguar is the only other person who knows of Fang's bed wetting secret when he was younger. Fang agrees, and departs to the Queen's Castle with the cousin, followed by Wave, Silver, and Manik.

Upon arriving, Fang is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the Bio-Warriors, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than which Fang can handle, Manik, Silver, and Wave intervene. Manik and Silver are then confronted by a familiar face: the Priest from Emerald Town whom they met previously.

Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Warrior. But when Silver and Manik see the Super Bio-Warrior, they recognize him as none other than the Legendary Super Hedgehog himself, Metal Sonic (but this time, he's not robotic). They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Metal's frozen blood (found in his brain) to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Warrior is Metal's clone. Silver and Manik prepare to destroy Bio-Metal before he can be revived, but he had sensed the attack, which awakened Metal's Nikuhog instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed robot giving him the name Metal Madness. Meanwhile, the priest is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe, only for the liquid to come behind him and kill him as he tries to ward it off with an evil banishment prayer.

Jaguar commands Metal Madness to attack Fang, but Wave intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Nikuhog. Just before Metal Madness can kill Fang, Manik and Silver intervene and save him in time. They then attack Metal Madness head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Nikuhog, until Manik abandons the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger.

As Metal Madness pounds Silver around, Wave recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Metal Madness can kill her, Tails shows up in time and rescues Wave, but Metal Madness finds them both and almost kills them. Manik and Silver then fight Metal Madness again, but they get seriously pounded and Metal Madness almost kills Manik until Silver devises a way to get rid of the menace.

Silver manages to lure Metal Madness into a corner, where he blasts the bio-liquid tanks, causing them to shower on Metal Madness and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, and possibly the whole planet. Manik, Silver, Tails and Wave manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and his cousin, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Silver rescues them anyway, and Fang manages to escape by jumping into the water.

To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Silver, Manik, and Tails use a triple Turtle Destruction Wave to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Metal Madness emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Metal Madness emerges, he then turns to stone, due to having been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Manik and Silver blast the gigantic Metal Madness statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Metal Sonic for good.

Fang emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, Wave says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 Mobies. Fuming, Fang swims off. In Special Zone, Sonic is informed that Metal Sonic is causing trouble in Hell. Along with Mighty, Sonic is sent to stop Metal Soinc, after he finishes an enormous meal of chili dogs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

The Dragon's Wrath

Long ago, a young boy on a distant planet frantically searches his current area, sword at the ready. Suddenly a loud noise alerts him that the thing he was searching for is behind him. However, it is too late to react as the young boy is smashed under the foot of a giant creature. Off in the distance, a villainous laugh can be heard.

Fast forward to Mobius, one year after the defeat of Kid Mephiles as a bank robbery is taking place. The bank robbers are getting away when Great Niku Man, Charlie's superhero alter ego, stops the car with his foot and smashes the front end flinging the felons out the car to confront Great Niku Woman, Mina's superhero alias. They apprehend the felons and turn them into the police, all the while being spied on by some strange old man in the shadows. A short while later, they are summoned again from college to rescue an old man who wants to commit suicide. When Charlie and Mina arrive on the scene, they discover that he is the same man who had been spying on them. After rescuing him, the old man introduces himself and tells the two about the legendary warrior Cosma and that she needs their help in releasing her from the music box she is being held in, as Mobius would be endangered if she were not released. Charlie tries to open the box with his massive strength but to no avail. The old man tells them he knows of the Chaos Emeralds, and advises the couple to use them to open the box. They agree to bring the box to Rouge's home first to see if there was another way to open the mysterious box, not knowing that the old man had other plans on his mind.

They arrive at Rouge's house with Sonic, Manik, and Tails. After analyzing the box, Sonic tries his hand at opening the box but he cannot open it either. So it was decided to gather the Chaos Emeralds and summon the Chaos Force to see if he can open it. After summoning the Chaos Force, Cosma is released and the music box shatters into pieces. Angry at the fact that she was released, Cosma demands that she be resealed in the box, impossible due to the damage done by her emergence. A furious Cosma storms off, determined to stay alone in order to hide the fact she was holding the upper half of the creature called the Solaris Dragon in her body. She isolates herself in a dilapidated building. The warrior is visited regularly by Silver, who has taken a liking to her and brings her food, but Cosma refuses to eat and rebuffs Silver's attempts to bond with her. Silver only becomes more determined to crack the loner's icy exterior, as he sees in Cosma what Manik has in Charlie, something he never had: an older sibling.

Shortly after Cosma is released, the Solaris Dragon's lower half starts to wreck Station Square. Charlie and Mina arrive at the scene to investigate, but shortly after they arrive, they are almost swept away by the monster's tail. They execute their Great Niku poses, however the Solaris Dragon's legs are not impressed; he throws the two heroes to opposite sides of the street, causing Mina to lose her helmet, and Charlie losing his bandanna and sunglasses. Charlie, with Mina's support, immediately counter-attacks. After Charlie powers up to his Ultimate form, Mina thinks Charlie has won, but Charlie says it isn't over yet. Cosma comes to aid Charlie and Mina by playing a magical tune on her Hero's Flute, weakening the Solaris Dragon's bottom half, and causing it to vanish. Leaving the battlefield, Cosma comes to believe that the old man has already killed the boy, Cosma's younger brother.

Later on, while Silver is again visiting Cosma, the old man attempts to steal the Hero's Flute from Cosma. He is confronted by Silver. The devious old man tells Silver that Cosma is the true monster. The young Nikuhog doesn't believe him, and instead gives the instrument back to Cosma. Cosma then befriends Silver, and asks him to dine with her. Cosma is invited by Silver to stay at Pod Co. While there, Cosma explains the whole story to Rouge.

Cosma starts her story beginning thousands of years ago. On her home planet, a planet in the southern galaxy of the universe, a group of black magicians use a spell on a statue to bring the monster it depicted to life, thus sparking a war on the planet. The monster, the Solaris Dragon, goes on a rampage and kills everyone who tries to get in his way, devastating the planet. Two young heroes, Cosma and her brother, manage to freeze the monster in his tracks by each playing their divine ocarinas, giving a wizard the opportunity to cut the monster in half with a divine sword. Since the Solaris Dragon can't be killed at the time, his upper-half is sealed in Cosma and the other half in her brother. However, fearing that the monster might reappear someday, the siblings are separated, each sealed in a music box, and shot into opposite ends of the galaxy. The music box holding Cosma lands on Mobius. Soon after, the old man becomes determined to resurrect the monster to rule the universe. He releases The Solaris Dragon's lower half on a distant planet and easily disposes of the brother, with the monster crushing the young warrior underfoot. Now on Mobius, the old man plans to unite the Solaris Dragon's body and release the creature on Mobius.

After hearing Cosma's story, Rouge decides to create a room based on the broken music box design and the music the Hero's Flute produces so that Cosma can finally rest.

Cosma tries sleeping inside the new chamber, but he has a terrible nightmare that causes her to destroy the chamber. At the same time, the Solaris Dragon's lower half is once again wreaking havoc, as he draws many Mobians into his tail to devour their life energy. The next morning Sonic, his sons, and Mina arrive at Rouge's house to inspect the destroyed chamber. Cosma appears suddenly, warning everyone the lower half of the creature is on the loose. To stop the creature from uniting its body she asks the group to kill her, in turn killing the creature's upper half. Then however the old man and the lower half of the Solaris Dragon appear to stop anyone from killing Cosma. When Cosma is about to play the tone from the Hero's Flute, the power of the lower half being so close to Cosma causes the upper half in Cosma's body to react and release itself. The old man succeeds in his plans, and with the monster back together, he believes nothing can stop him. A battle begins. Sonic transforms into his Hyper Hedgehog form, Manik transforms into his Super Hedgehog form, and Charlie powers up his maximum potential, thanks to Old Lazaar's ritual, to do battle.

They launch their counterattack, but are quickly beaten since the monster can easily dodge by teleporting and countering their attacks. Charlie is grabbed and just before he is about to be squeezed into a pulp by the Solaris Dragon, Shadow saves him by firing an Energy Blast at the Solaris Dragon's arm and proceeds to fight. He transforms into a Hyper Hedgehog, angry at the Solaris Dragon for wrecking his house in Pod Co. After a brief fight Shadow is thrown into a nearby building but is knocked out after he saves the people in the building from the Solaris Dragon's flame attack by using all his powers to create a barrier strong enough to withstand the assault. Sonic comes in to help but still is unable to beat the monster, squeezed very badly and is knocked out. Manik and Silver become Malver with the Fusion Dance. Malver, now an Ultra Hedgehog, seems to be enough to fight the monster and fires his Attack at the monster. The Solaris Dragon is believed to be dead or at least neutralized but the attack only causes him to evolve into his second, more powerful form. Now in his new insect-like form, the Solaris Dragon mows Malver down to the ground and splits Malver back into Manik and Silver. Charlie and Mina are then thrown into a building and Sonic into some rubble. However, Sonic isn't out and keeps on fighting with all his might.

Just then, Cosma plays the Hero's Flute again and manages to seal the Solaris Dragon inside herself. She then asks Silver to kill her with her own sword, which will destroy the trapped monster. Silver hesitates at first, but is about to do as requested when the Solaris Dragon breaks free. Her Hero's Flute is destroyed in the process. The old man (who's been watching the whole fight) mocks Cosma for being so foolish, but is killed as the Solaris Dragon steps on and crushes him. Just then Sonic reappears in his powerful Ultra Hedgehog form and a battle begins between Sonic and the Solaris Dragon. Nevertheless, Silver tries to fight the Solaris Dragon too with Cosma's sword and manages to cut off the monster's tail, but Sonic stops Silver. Charlie yells at Sonic about the weakness of the Solaris Dragon which Sonic has already seen and uses his newly developed technique, the Rolling Explosion Fist to pierce through the Solaris Dragon, obliterating the monster.

With the monster gone for good, Cosma uses Rouge's Time Machine (the Time Machine Chaos used to travel back in time) to go back to her own planet, after giving her sword to Silver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sonic to the X Side Stories**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Holy Battle

Approximately five years have passed since the titanic battle with Kid Mephiles, which determined the fate of the entire universe. From the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Mogul Lazaar and Old Lazaar telepathically discuss with King Lazaar about the early awakening of Gaia. Sonic is visiting King Kai's planet (which has been restored recently by the Super Force) in order to train and, while he is running with Khan, he overhears their conversation. King Lazaar then explains that there are gods who give birth to life-forms and worlds but in contrast to them there are gods who maintain balance by destroying these things, the aptly named God of Destruction. Ecstatic over the thought of such a powerful foe, Sonic states that he wishes to challenge Gaia, but King Lazaar proceeds to scold him, revealing that the God of Destruction Gaia has power that is in an entirely different dimension. In the Realm of the Lazaars, Mogul Lazaar and Old Lazaar wonder how many planets will be annihilated now that the God of Destruction has awoken.

Meanwhile, in Gaia's temple, the mysterious Kers is walking slowly with a serious look. As he arrives in Gaia's bedroom, alarm bombs are exploding, but Gaia continues his 39 yearlong slumber. The god's attendant Kers insists that he awake now and threatens to perform an "awakening song" if he does not arise. Terrified, Gaia shoots awake and proceeds to slide down from his bed atop a floating rock. He is still cranky, having been woken up 15 years earlier than before, but is reminded by Kers that he was the one that set this as the time of his next awakening and he is then questioned about his wanting to be woken early. Gaia, now cleaning his fur, states that something in this era concerns him.

As he proceeds to eat breakfast, Gaia questions Kers about the galactic tyrant Eggman, and whether or not he had destroyed Planet Niku. Kers confirms the planet's obliteration, and Gaia is pleased to hear this. He then states that he was not particularly fond of the people on that planet, specifically Black Doom. It is revealed he planned to destroy the planet himself, but because it was so distant, never bothered. Gaia then reveals his distaste toward the evil Eggman as well, and he decides on destroying him next. However, Kers informs Gaia that Eggman was killed some time ago by a Nikuhog named Sonic, who is also known by his birth-name, Olgilvie. Kers then uses his scepter like a projector to display the past battle between Super Sonic and Eggman's Kyodai Robot on Chidnai. Kers then notes that while nearly all of the Nikuhogs were destroyed along with their planet, a few survived and are living on other worlds, including the Nikuhog Prince himself, Shadow. While watching, Gaia touches and destroys one of the eggs he was eating, and is genuinely surprised that anyone else could take down Eggman, let alone a Nikuhog. Kers then further explains that the surviving Nikuhogs have acquired the ability to transform into Super Hedgehogs. The phrase appears to be familiar to Gaia, and he then recalls having dreamed of battling something similar, a Holy Hedgehog. He is convinced this must have been a prophetic dream, but is reminded by Kers that his dreams have been very unreliable in the past. To settle the matter, Gaia decides to consult with the Prophet Fish. He questions the fish on whether or not a prediction was once made about his one day confronting a mighty warrior, but the Prophet Fish does not recall ever having stated this. However, Gaia is convinced that it was stated, so the fish agrees that it must have been so. Now, Gaia has no doubt that this warrior must be the Holy Hedgehog. Kers is still skeptical however, and finds it hard to imagine anyone posing a real challenge for Gaia. They decide to track down this foe by hunting down the remaining Nikuhogs. Kers reveals that most of them are on Mobius, which is "Planet 4229-472" in the Sixth Universe. However, the one who defeated Eggman, Sonic, is currently on King Lazaar's planet, so the two set off to confront him.

On Mobius, Rouge is throwing herself a huge birthday party at Pod Co, and nearly all her friends and family are partaking in the celebration with the exception of Sonic and Shadow, who much to her annoyance, are off training.

Back on King Lazaar's planet, King Lazaar warns Sonic that Gaia is headed their way. However, much to Sonic's confusion, he is unable to sense anyone. King Lazaar then explains that the energy of a god is beyond Sonic's comprehension, thus why he is unable to feel his presence. King Lazaar hides Sonic in his house, but it is too late; Gaia and Kers have already arrived. After King Lazaar politely welcomes them, Gaia complains about how small the planet is, but Kers reminds him that he himself destroyed the original one long ago after losing in a game of hide-and-seek. Gaia then proceeds to explain that he has traveled here because he has business with the Nikuhog and he calls out Sonic. After a brief introduction, Gaia questions Sonic about the Holy Hedgehog, but while Sonic and King Lazaar are both very familiar with the regular Super Hedgehog transformations, neither of them has ever heard of this mysterious new form.

Sonic then proceeds to demonstrate the various Super Hedgehog levels that he is capable of utilizing. These feats impress Gaia, but reveals that he is not particularly concerned, and that Sonic is either very confident or just a fool. Sonic then respectfully challenges Gaia, much to the dismay of King Lazaar, who continues to insist that he is being very foolish. Nevertheless, Ultra Sonic then engages Gaia in combat, but his first attack is effortlessly blocked. Sonic is then tossed and sent flying into the ground by a mere flick to the head. Now seemingly angry, Sonic charges once again, but Gaia repeatedly dodges and blocks Sonic's attacks and even effortlessly evades a mighty punch that subsequently blows straight through King Lazaar's planet. Gaia's incredible speed then allows him to come up behind Sonic, and he defeats him with a single carefree chop to the neck, rendering him unconscious and causing him to revert back to his base form. Disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge, Gaia departs in order to learn if Shadow and the other Nikuhogs on Mobius know more about the mysterious Holy Hedgehog.

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Shadow is off on his own training when King Lazaar telepathically contacts him. He is then warned about then impending arrival of Gaia, and reveals he has heard of the God of Destruction before, but he is not worried about the situation. Nevertheless, King Lazaar warns that Mobius will be destroyed if they do not stay away from Gaia, but Shadow refuses to heed these warnings until King Lazaar informs him that Gaia took down Ultra Sonic in just a few blows. After King Lazaar's transmission, Sonic wakes up and is just barely alive. Meanwhile, the shocked Shadow rushes out and interrupts the party to warn everyone, but Gaia and Kers have already arrived. Gaia casually greets him, and it is revealed that the two have met before. Shadow then recalls that when he was a boy, his father Black Doom treated Gaia to a feast in his palace and that Gaia used the Nikuhog King as a stepping stone while he was eating. Now, seeing Gaia face-to-face once again, Shadow realizes the God of Destruction is incredibly dangerous. Gaia then notices that they are having some sort of party and Shadow proceeds to explain that this is his wife's birthday party. Before proceeding to partake in the festivities, Gaia questions Shadow about the Holy Hedgehog. Shadow explains he knows nothing about it either. Kers, who was previously skeptical, is now confident that Gaia's "prophetic dream" was once again a mistake. Rouge then arrives, and Gaia and Kers politely introduce themselves. The festivities continue, with Knuckles singing karaoke, Kers eating, and Gaia break dancing, all the while Shadow continues to play the polite and worrisome host.

As the festivities continue, it is revealed that the grand prize of Rouge's bingo tournament is the set of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Rouge just wanted to have a reason to see everyone; this is why she has special prizes for the Bingo game, such as a castle, as she knew everyone would get together if she had these kinds of prizes. When asked about her age, Rouge says she is 38, but even Tails is skeptical when he hears the number, as well as remembering hearing a baby's crying upstairs (her real age is 46).

Meanwhile, the Snively Gang sneaks into the party with the intention of stealing the Chaos Emeralds. However, they are unrecognizable, as they have been turned into children due to a faulty wish they made last year for youth that made them far too young, so they are also invited to the party. Silver claims Hope is his girlfriend just to boast to Manik, and when the group questions Hope about her age, she states she is 41, much to the amusement of everyone. As the celebration proceeds, Lord Snively notices Manik and sees his incredibly similar appearance to Sonic. He then recalls when Werehog Sonic destroyed his castle decades ago. The Snively Gang then steals the Green Chaos Emerald, and Hope holds Silver at gun-point. Of course, no one is concerned by this, even believing it to be some kind of act. A drunken Charlie appears as Great Niku Man, proceeding to ask Hope to shoot him. He snaps all the bullets with one finger, but two of them go astray. One hits Mina's leg and another one hits Gaia's forehead. While healing her, Tikal notices that Mina is pregnant, a fact that she had been hiding in order to surprise Charlie and Tikal maintains the secret.

Gaia, who was hit by a stray bullet, now decides to destroy Mobius. As he powers up a devastating attack, Shadow interrupts, exclaiming that the bingo tournament is about to begin. He then desperately performs a song and dance about bingo, which convinces Gaia and Kers to go on eating for a while longer. As such, the others begin to wonder why Shadow is acting so strangely. Rouge forgives the Snively trio's misbehavior and collects the Green Chaos Emerald from them for the bingo tournament. As the others play bingo, Kers informs Gaia that there is supposed to be some delicious custard pudding, and that Mr. Mephiles is currently eating some. Gaia politely asks Mr. Mephiles for one and Kers asks for two, but Mephiles refuses, stating he will eat them all himself. Gaia cannot believe Mephiles will not share when he has so many, but Mephiles shouts back at him saying they are all his and proceeds to lick them all. Gaia struggles with Mephiles over the pudding, until Mephiles tries to turn him into candy.

Shadow finally notices the altercation and curses himself for letting Gaia out of his sight. The God of Destruction snaps, stating that he will destroy Mobius for this, and he unleashes his power in a fit of rage. Mr. Mephiles rushes at Gaia, but is sent flying off into a lake with a mere shout. Shadow yells for Gaia to stop, but The Turtle Hermit announces the Freedom Fighters' attack. Wave, Espio and Knuckles attempt to fight Gaia and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another: Wave is knocked out by a single elbow strike to the neck, Espio's attack is halted by a pair of chopsticks Gaia pick up from a table, using them to catch his fist and toss him, and Knuckles is rendered unconscious from two swift pressure point strikes to the body by Gaia's chopsticks. Gaia then retrieves Mephiles from the lake, and meanwhile Charlie powers up and attacks Gaia only to have his full-nelson reversed and his head slammed into Mephiles'. Charlie is then taken down by a heavy kick to the abdomen from Gaia, and Mephiles is smashed back down into the lake. Manik and Silver perform the Fusion Dance to form Malver, who then transforms into a Super Hedgehog and attempts to battle Gaia but is quickly defeated as well. Out of options, Shadow decides to fight Gaia on his own after the other Freedom Fighters have been defeated. Meanwhile, Kers enjoys sushi in a restaurant near Pod Co, not even bothering to watch the battles unfold, and a motorcycle policewoman observes the battle at Pod Co from a distance.

Unable to stand up to Gaia's incredible power, Shadow is ultimately defeated. As Gaia is about to finish him off, Rouge walks up and scolds him for ruining her birthday party, slapping him in the process. The God of Destruction responds with a slap of his own. Seeing his wife being beaten, Shadow explodes in a fit of rage. He powers up and attacks Gaia head on. Watching the battle, The Turtle Hermit exclaims in amazement that Shadow's power seems to have surpassed that of even Sonic. Shadow's anger gives him incredible strength, but as soon as his rampage is over, Gaia is left unharmed and proceeds to lightly flick Shadow in the forehead, rendering him unconscious.

Sonic then arrives and pleads with Gaia to allow him to attempt to reach the Holy Hedgehog form. Gaia agrees, and Sonic decides to use the Chaos Emeralds in order to ask the Chaos Force how to reach the form. It says that a Holy Hedgehog once appeared on Planet Niku to stop the evil Nikuhogs, but he failed because of the form's time limit. Gaia steps forward and asks the Chaos Force the method of becoming a Holy Hedgehog. The Chaos Force then reveals that they need the light of five righteous Nikuhogs to infuse their power into another Nikuhog for him to turn Holy Hedgehog. Charlie, Manik, Silver and Shadow hover above the ground, holding hands with Sonic, and begin pouring their Super Hedgehog power into him. Before long, Sonic begins emitting an enormous Energy Level. Everyone else then drops out of their Super Hedgehog forms as their energy is completely transferred over to Sonic, who is left with an amazing sparking aura. Tails states that Sonic has surely become a god now, but Knuckles responds by claiming that he has done nothing more than just gather up everyone's energy. Gaia agrees, noting that a god's energy is not expressed in battle power, and Sonic realizes that he will still be no match for Gaia.

Kers then proceeds to remind them of what the Chaos Force actually said, the power of five Nikuhogs must be infused into another. In other words, a total of six pure-hearted Nikuhogs is required. They struggle to think up where they can find another pure-hearted Nikuhog, and Rouge refuses to use her 1 year old daughter Sonia for this once her name comes up. Growing impatient, Gaia decides that he and Kers should depart, but Mina steps forward and says that there is another Nikuhog, or at least that there will be. Tikal then explains that Mina is pregnant, a fact she wanted to keep a secret to surprise Charlie later, but he is still ecstatic at hearing the wonderful news. Everyone is overjoyed and begins celebrating, but Gaia interrupts them and questions whether Sonic is going to ascend to Holy Hedgehog or not. The ritual is attempted again, this time, with the addition of Mina who carries a Nikuhog-Mobian hybrid inside her. The six of them gather together and grab hands. This time a blue light starts to emit from everyone and engulfs Sonic, who begins to rise into the air. A bright blue light erupts from Sonic, bursting into an intense aura that quickly dissipates, and Sonic descends back down to the ground, apparently having finally become a Holy Hedgehog.

Sonic and Gaia stand facing each other, staring down one another. Sonic gradually begins glowing, slowly emitting a fiery red aura, and then launches toward Gaia. Sonic delivers a massive punch, but Gaia intercepts it, causing a huge shock wave. The two take to the air to continue their fight and Gaia states he is so far pleased, but Sonic reveals he is dissatisfied with this new power, disliking the fact that he was unable to obtain it on his own. Angered, Gaia delivers a heavy punch to Sonic's abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying through Station Square. Sonic stops himself mid-air, but before he can counter-attack, Gaia attacks from behind and puts him into a headlock. Gaia then quickly whirls around him, proceeding to kick Sonic off into a nearby forest, and then gives chase. Sonic and Gaia continue battling in the forest, when Gaia sends Sonic soaring with another kick straight to the face. Gaia gives chase once again and the two end up in a mountainous desert area, surrounded by large rock formations. Sonic and Gaia charge at each other and their punches collide, sending out a shattering shock wave. They pull away from each other and a trickle of blood falls from a cut on Sonic's cheek. Gaia questions Sonic on whether or not he is still dissatisfied with godhood, and Sonic confirms that he is. Their battle is then pushed into a subterranean cavern, and Gaia informs Sonic this sort of pride can be a weakness. However, Gaia then admits that he too is overall dissatisfied, having been fighting nowhere near his full strength. Sonic is astonished, having been fighting at about 80% of his full strength. Now realizing Sonic is also holding back, Gaia charges and begins vigorously pummeling him. Suddenly Sonic's red aura disappears and he reverts back to his normal state. The two continue their bout, with Sonic utilizing Mach 5000 in order to counter Gaia's increased speed. Gaia then unleashes a barrage of rapid fire energy blasts that Sonic barely manages to dodge. Sonic manages to come around Gaia's side and is able to strike him hard in the gut. Now truly angry, Gaia fires off countless energy blasts in every direction. Sonic tries to dodge all of the boulders falling from above, but he is quickly overwhelmed. He then suddenly bursts out as he transforms into a Super Hedgehog.

Sonic flies up to the surface, with Gaia giving chase. Sonic continues holding his own as the battle moves up into Mobius's atmosphere. Sonic then fires a massive Turtle Destruction Wave at Gaia, but he takes the blast head on and then prepares a huge attack of his own, an enormous energy sphere. As Sonic struggles against Gaia's attack, he is reminded that the Holy Hedgehog form's time limit had apparently run out. Sonic reveals he had not noticed this, because as he fought he apparently absorbed that realm of power into his body. Due to this, even after returning to normal, Sonic's power saw relatively no decrease. Gaia then fires a finger beam into his energy sphere. Gaia's massive energy ball threatens to destroy Mobius, but as his friends and family cheer him on, Sonic momentarily becomes a Holy Hedgehog once again and repels the attack. Impressed, Gaia decides to stop the fight if Sonic agrees to surrender. Sonic, having realizes he is truly no match for the God of Destruction, obliges and steps down. Impressed by Sonic's power, Gaia states he was the second strongest person he has ever done battle with. Sonic laughs, but is curious as to why he is only second. Gaia then reveals that while Kers is his attendant, he is also his martial arts master. Gaia then also reveals this world is the Sixth Universe, but there are thirteen universes in total. Sonic cannot help but laugh at the prospect of there being even more incredible beings in existence. Sonic then finally collapses out of exhaustion and causes panic among the Freedom Fighters and company, but Charlie confirms that Sonic is still alive and well. Gaia then proceeds to destroy Mobius as promised, and he fires off another fearsome-looking attack, but it destroys only a small rock, revealing that he is all out of stamina.

Kers proceeds to offer Sonic the job of being the next God of Destruction after Gaia one day perishes, but Sonic turns him down. Gaia then apologizes to Rouge for hitting her. She invites them to her next party, making them agree to not cause any problems next time. Gaia understands, though states that next time he better receive some of the custard pudding he had longed for. Rouge promises that she will prepare some just for him and that he better like how they taste. Gaia responds by threatening to destroy Mobius indefinitely if they do end up tasting bad, and Sonic exclaims he will stop him again if he tries. Gaia and Kers bid everyone farewell, and depart into space. Watching these events from their respective planets, King Lazaar, Mogul Lazaar and Old Lazaar cannot believe that Sonic actually got the God of Destruction Gaia to not destroy something, and they are amazed at Sonic's character and his ability to befriend even the most fearsome of beings.

Back at his temple, Gaia discusses with Kers about Sonic and his immeasurable latent power. Gaia then states that Sonic and Shadow might soon actually become fearsome foes. Kers pulls out some sushi that he brought back from Mobius with him, and he and Gaia begin to eat. He explains to Gaia about soy sauce and wasabi, which he learned about while Gaia was busy fighting. Gaia proceeds to try some of the wasabi, which turns his face red and he shoots up into the air in extreme pain, destroying the moons around his temple. Kers rushes over and karate chops Gaia in order to make him stop, then he orders Gaia to sleep for more 3 years, and to brush his teeth before going to bed.

Back on Mobius, Rouge's birthday party recommences. Shadow angrily informs Sonic that next time he will be the one who gets to become the Holy Hedgehog and Sonic has better cooperate. Sonic states that Shadow became an incredible Super Nikuhog when he got angry over Rouge being hit, but Shadow states he does not recall that. Sonic says that the next time they are up against a powerful opponent, they should just have their enemy hit Rouge, to which Rouge responds by slapping Sonic. Knuckles points out that Sonic must have been around when that happened, and suspects that he teleported in and was watching everyone as they fought Gaia. Hearing this, Hamlin jumps on Sonic yelling at him about their lives being in such extreme danger. Sonic says he wanted to watch Gaia to try and form a strategy, but ultimately, that was useless. Shadow asks Rouge to slap Sonic again, which she agrees to do with pleasure. Sonic starts crawling away as Rouge prepares to slap him.


End file.
